


Shadow Substitute

by doctorpluto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Latex, Mind Control, Other, Transformation, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpluto/pseuds/doctorpluto
Summary: Part of a trade with a friend.





	Shadow Substitute

It was looking to be a pretty unlucky day for Lan. Ever since his third gym badge, he had been on a week-long dry spell when it came to catching pokemon. Sure, part of it could be blamed on him not being particularly motivated to catch more after assembling his team, but he couldn’t deny that his luck had been pretty crap. He came into the forest with a set of great balls, and two hours later he was on his last one with no captures.

 

He sighed, taking his cap off to wipe his sweaty brow. At least it was a nice day out, he thought. A bit hot, but not terribly unpleasant for summer in the Johto region. He took his pack and fetched a bottle of water from it, taking a drink from it and giving the rest to his Raticate, Benny. Benny had been his starter when he set out and the rodent had proven to be a great friend. As the Raticate held the water bottle in his little paws, drinking greedily, Lan couldn’t help but smile. After finishing the bottle, Benny handed it to Lan, who stashed it in his pack. As a trainer, he was always careful not to litter where a pokemon could choke on his discarded bottles or whatever.

 

He and the Raticate walked bacl towards the forest entrance, content to call it a day when Lan noticed something that he was sure wasn’t there before. Sitting right out in the middle of the path was a Substitute doll made out of a black, shiny material. It looked exactly like one, right down to the squishy spines on the back, the thick tail, the stumpy limbs and cute face printed on it, except it was made entirely of a shiny, smooth stuff that looked like rubber.

 

Benny scampered up to it, with Lan running after him. “Benny, come on, you don’t know where it’s been!” The rat pokemon sniffed at the thing, then recoiled as if startled, baring its teeth at the unmoving doll.

 

“Benny, what is it?” Lan walked up to the doll, whatever it was that spooked the Raticate, but he wasn’t seeing it… and that made the human trainer more than a little nervous himself. He could smell the strong oily latex scent of the doll. It wasn’t an unpleasant smell, reminding Lan of the bike shop, but it was stronger than he’d expect from a doll sitting out for who knows how long.

 

The trainer leaned in closer, his blue eyes looking over the placid smile of the substitute doll as he reached towards it with his hand. Surely one touch wouldn’t hurt, would it? And as his fingers were just about to come into contact with the smooth, shiny black rubber, the doll’s mouth opened and snapped its dripping jaws shut over his hand with a loud creak and splat of the rubber material.

 

Lan flinched, and his Raticate leapt back, both of them crying out in shock. The human pulled back, trying to free his hand from the goopy mouth of the Substitute doll. The thing’s muzzle stretched forward with every pull, the rubber squeaking and the simplistic features of its face deforming as it stretched out… then snapped back firmly into place in between pulls.

 

“L-Let go of me!” The trainer yelled, still trying to tear his hand free of the rubber. “Whatever you are, l-let go right now!” He pressed his other hand against the latex doll’s cheek, pushing forward to give himself some leverage as he pulled with his trapped hand. Again, the rubber stretched out in long ropey strands with a loud squeaaak, The rubber ensnaring his hand felt like chewed gum, sticking to his skin in such a way that no amount of shaking his hand or flexing his fingers would free it. Then, Lan heard a squelch and his other hand sank into the creature’s shiny black body. He could only scream as he realized he was now wrists deep in the strange Substitute while his Raticate was cowering somewhere. He pulled back, watching his hands twitch and flex beneath the shiny black latex as he struggled in vain to free himself.

 

“Turn me loose!” Lan yelled, red-faced. “I’ll kill you if you don’t!” Even the trainer himself knew this threat was hollow, and considering the silence of the doll-thing, even a bit silly. But empty threats were the only thing he had at that moment. He grit his teeth, his brain running on a cocktail of adrenaline and anger, and he braced his foot against the rubber doll’s soft, chubby belly, followed by his other foot as he pulled back on the rubber coating his hands with every last iota of strength his body could muster. He watched through clenched eyes as the rubber stretched thinner, thinner, so close to breaking… Only for his feet to sink into the doll’s body with a sound like something falling into mud.

 

His feet were stuck, prompting another flash of adrenaline that fueled another round of tugging on the long tendons of shiny blue-black rubbery goop. This time they would snap, they were so thin, pulled taut...

 

...and then, like a big rubber band, the material snapped forward, throwing him face first into the doll’s body so quickly that it was like he fell face-first onto a hard floor, a hard floor that gave way instantly to a sea of silicon putty. His face was stinging all over, he couldn’t breath, the rubber was getting in his mouth, assaulting his senses with the overpowering taste and smell of fresh rubber. Lan’s muffled screams were his only reply as he rocked side to side, trying to dislodge himself from the trap. Moments later, he felt the doll topple on its stubby little legs and fall forward, sending itself and the trainer rolling around in a sticky mess as the more and more he thrashed around, pulled and stretched and fought the rubber, the more and more it covered him and bound him up like a Beedrill caught in a glue trap.

 

Eventually, Lan tired himself out. He had become so stuck up in the shiny black latex that he could barely move at all, his desperate struggling having become pathetic wriggling around. He couldn’t even yell any more, so much rubber had found its way in his mouth and down his throat that breathing itself was a challenge. ‘This is it…’ he thought.

 

Then, in his squeaky, semi-solid prison, Lan could feel his body reacting to an unseen stimulus. He felt the joints in his legs, his arms, and his neck pop and groan as the bones, every part of them pulled and pushed and sculpted themselves slowly but steadily into new shapes. As he flexed his fingers, he felt them grow wider and flatter, with his palms and arms taking on a shape halfway between arms and wings. Lan felt his hips and lower torso fill out wider, taking on a stout shape as his legs contracted into shorter, thicker appendages, his feet themselves felt longer and less human, he wiggled his toes, finding them a bit farther away from his heels than before.

 

As he kicked his stubby little legs and moved his broad arms beneath the rubber, he felt his neck pull itself out longer, longer as his face forced itself to take a shape more and more like the rounded snout of a certain dragon. Two raised crests sculpted themselves out of his brow, forming almost a shape like the pointed mask of a TV hero, while he felt something, a new part of his body entirely, push itself inch by inch out of his backside, just above his seat until Lan realized what it was: a long, thick tail with a dorsal fin. As he changed more and more, the human felt a strength, a boundless energy well up inside him.

He pushed against the rubber that grew tighter and tighter against him, solidifying into almost like a plastic wrap around his new body, whatever it would be. And when he heard the rubber squeak and snap apart along the undersides of his arms and legs, Lan realized what was happening.

 

The rubber was his skin now, he was just growing into it. The cool, smooth rubber drew tighter and tighter around his stout form, his long neck and tail, his wing-like arms. With a flex of his arms, Lan tore them free of the excess material, his eyes opening in a red predatory haze as she saw the world through a different perspective. With a swing of his tail, he pulled his legs and paws free of the rubber.

 

He felt brand new, his muscles felt like fire beneath his slippery cool latex hide, he could feel a deep rumbling in his chest that raced up his long throat. His jaw snapped open with a sound like a balloon popping and the newly made shadow lugia roared in a mix of triumph and surprise.

 

Then, as the excitement waned, Lan realized the gravity of what had happened. He was a pokemon, he had become a pokemon. Already he could feel his new instincts, to hunt and mate, gnawing at the edges of his consciousness. Things were getting sticky in his head, already the former trainer found it difficult to remind himself what he had come to the forest to do. He recited factoids to himself as a way of staving off the encroaching devolution. The Elite Four was lead by Lance, Porygon is man-made, Techical Machine No. 25 contained Tombstoner… wait that wasn’t right.

 

The lugia… no the human turned into a lugia shook its...his head. Lan couldn’t lose himself, he simply couldn’t. He tried again, reciting facts and figures and names only to fumble and lose more and more of them and the significance they carried with each try, it was like he was attempting to catch water in a net, everything just slipping through...his thoughts growing simpler…

 

So simple… He felt hungry, hungry and lonely and scared… where was he? Lan looked around, noticing the raticate huddled in the bushes. The shadow lugia leaned down, sniffing of the rodent. The pokemon smelt familiar, though he didn’t know why. Lan’s rubbery skin creaked as he picked the raticate up in his forepaws, letting the little creature climb up his arm to a resting spot just behind the ridge on his back.

 

The lugia felt more at peace having made his first friend. Now he wasn’t so alone, he could face the world and what it had to offer. The shadow lugia’s deep midnight blue and pale white hide shone brilliantly in the sun, he reared back on his thick legs and ran forward until he felt the wind beneath his wings.

 

He took off, the act of flight coming as naturally to him as breathing, with the raticate riding on his back. The lugia was ready, even eager to go out and show the world what he and his little friend were made of.


End file.
